(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a handle of horticultural shears, in particular to a rack-type telescopic handle that can be fixed by engaging a movable gear with a rack.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In gardening, horticultural shears are generally used for cutting, trimming and stylizing a plant, but the horticultural shears available in the market come with different specifications according to the size of the plant and requirements of the actual environment. However, if it is necessary to cut or trim a branch at a higher position during the process of cutting and trimming a plant, a climbing tool is required for the cutting or trimming since handles of the traditional horticultural shears generally come with a fixed length, thus making the horticultural cutting or trimming work tremendously inconvenient, or even jeopardizing the user's safety. Although horticultural shears with telescopic handles have been introduced, the conventional telescopic handles of the horticultural shears still have drawbacks including a complicated structure and an inconvenient use.